Sleepovers
by Demena-x
Summary: How did you know you were into girls?" she asked as it she was... hinting!... Demi/Miley.. Mitchie/Miley.. Diley : Femslash. R


**So as You've probably figured out, ii will write any pairings, as long as they include; Miley, Selena, or Demi. So here's a **_**Diley **_**(Demi/Miley) fic (:**

_**Miley's POV.**_

I was doing what I loved, well, it's not my first choice, but it's close second. I was standing on stage, in my Hannah Montana wig, singing the lyrics to 'One in a million.' My first choice would have been to be sitting in my room with Mitchie, subtly staring at her every time she leant across the bed to get another Magazine. But right now, she was staring at me, well, not staring in the way I wish she was, but staring as in watching me from back-stage.

Me & Mitchie had become the best of friends over the past year. She knew _almost_ all of my secrets. She knew that Hannah was really Miley, she knew what really happened to my mom, only my family knows that, because it's really personal. She even knew that I was a lesbian, which is something only she knows. She just doesn't know who I'm crushing on, which would be her.

As I finished the last few dance steps to 'one in a million,' I looked behind me, and saw her smiling and clapping when I finished.

"Okay, that was it everybody, I really hope you enjoyed the show, I know I enjoyed performing it. You were a great audience, and I want you to meet someone. Everybody put your hands together, for my _amazing_ best friend, Mitchie Torres." I called, and waved for her to come on stage. She shook her head 'no', so I ran off stage and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Mitch, you said you always wanted to sing in front of an audience, nows your chance." I said smiling as I attempted to pull her.

"No, Miles, I cant sing, I sound awful." She said, and I couldn't believe she was saying that about herself, she had an amazing voice, one that couldn't be beaten.

"Mitchie, come on, You have a fantastic voice, and I'm not just saying it because I'm your best friend. I'm saying it because it's true. And trust me, if your voice wasn't amazing, there's no way I'd let you go out there, 'cause I wouldn't want to embarrass you. Please Mitchie? For me?" I asked, doing a fake pouty face and batting my eyelids. She smiled widely and laughed.

"Fine, for you, but only because you're my best friend." She said as we walked on stage. The crowd cheered as we walked on, and I stood next to my microphone stand.

"Everybody say hi to Mitchie!" I yelled, as people started shouting and screaming from excitement.

"Now, guys, Mitchie has an amazing voice, but she's never sang in front of an audience before, so she's gonna sing for you lot now." I shouted into the mic. The crowd cheered, screamed, waved, and then started chanting 'Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie.' I smiled, and took the mic of the stand, passing it to her.

"What do I sing?" She mouthed to me, and I thought about it.

"That one we wrote together the other day." I mouthed back, she looked worried.

"We don't have the music." She said quietly.

"Yeah, we do. You know the lyrics, I'm gonna go out back and get Frank to put it on. Good luck." I said with a smile as I kissed her cheek and walked off stage.

I told Frank to play the music, which he did. The guitar started playing, and Mitchie started singing into the mic. Her voice was so pure, and the audience loved it. The worry and fear in her voice soon disappeared, and she was pouring her heart out into the song. Once she'd finished, her beautiful smile was huge, she was sweating a little from jumping around, but in my eyes, she was still beautiful. I walked back onto stage, and hugged Mitchie, the crowd was still screaming, which was a good sign. I took the mic from her hand.

"So, what did y'all think?" I asked, and the cheers and screams got louder.

"Do you think Mitchie should sing as the opening act for my world tour in a couple of months?" I asked, and if possible, the screams, cheers and shouts got even louder.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I'll see what I can do, goodnight everybody, I love you all!" I called as we both ran off stage. Mitchie was still smiling when we got backstage. My daddy was standing next to us and Mitchie spoke.

"Oh my god! I cant believe they actually liked me!" She said, excitement evident in her voice. I smiled as well.

"Well, they have a good reason too… You're amazing… I-uh- I mean your voice…" I said as she gave me a funny look.

"Wanna go back to your dressing room?" She asked, and I nodded. I was about to walk down the hall when my dad grabbed my arm loosely, stopping me from moving.

"You go on Mitchie, Miley'll catch up in a minute." He said in his heavy Tennessee accent. Mitchie looked suspiciously between my dad and me, then nodded and walked in the direction of my dressing room.

"What's up daddy?" I asked, wondering what had made him want to keep me behind, I thought back over the day, I hadn't done anything I would be in trouble for, I sang to the best of my ability, which he always asked me to do, and I tidied my room before we came out.

"Bud, we need to talk." He said, calmly but sternly, I nodded and he lead me into a small room, I wasn't sure what the room was for, but it was full of instruments and microphone stands, I guessed it was the instrument storage room.

"What's up?" I asked, as I sat on the piano stall.

"I'm gonna ask you something right now, and I want an honest answer, I wont be mad, I just wanna know." He said, and I nodded for him to continue. "You're a lesbian, aren't you?" He asked. I gasped in my head. _How the hell did he know?_

"I- what?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about, but he just repeated the question.

"You, are a lesbian, aren't you?" He asked, pointing to me when he said 'You'. I looked at the floor, somewhat ashamed. I thought about it, there was no point in denying it, he said he wouldn't be mad, so why not?

"How did you know?" I asked quietly, tears coming to my eyes for some reason. I didn't look up, I was too worried at what I would see in his face, I didn't wanna see the hurt and anger I thought would be there.

"It wasn't hard to figure out Miles, The fact that you only have posters of _girls_ in your room, You're always really protective whenever Jackson calls something gay, and the way you act around Mitchie." He said, as he walked over to me and put a comforting arm around me. I looked up, the tears begging to be let out, but I wouldn't let them.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't want you to be ashamed, so I never told anyone. The only person that knows is Mitchie." I said quietly, as I couldn't keep the tears in anymore, they fell freely down my cheeks. He tightened his grip on me, and wiped away my tears with his free hand.

"Miley, I could _never_ be ashamed of you. I love you, and if you're happy, I'm happy. I don't care whether you like girls or boys, I just care that you're happy. I am a little disappointed, but not because you're gay, just because you didn't tell me." He said with a sad smile. I felt better, knowing he wasn't mad or ashamed. The horrible sick feeling in my stomach had gone, and I felt like there were no secrets between us, just like there used to be.

"I'm sorry daddy." I said quietly, and he nodded, he kissed the top of my head and removed his arm from around my shoulder.

"It's okay Miley, now go get ready." He said as I got up and walked down the corridors to my dressing room. I saw a flash of light, but I just ignored it, I opened the door to my dressing room and saw Mitchie sitting on the couch. She looked up, and as soon as she saw me, her smile faltered.

"Miley, what's wrong?" She asked as she got up and walked over too me, enveloping me into a hug. I gladly accepted and held her tightly.

"My dad worked it out, he put all the pieces together, and asked me, I pretended to not know what he was talking about, but then I just admitted it." I said shakily, she pulled away and looked deep into my eyes, for a moment she looked like she was about to kiss me, but then she sneezed, which made me giggle. She looked really confused.

"Wha- what do you mean? What did he work out?" she asked, trying to work out what the hell I was talking about.

"He knows that I'm gay." I whispered.

"He didn't take it well? That's why you were crying?" she asked.

"No, I was crying because… well, I don't know, but he took it really well. He's just glad that I'm happy." I explained, and she smiled again. We went and sat back on the couch, and I explained everything to her, except the whole 'he saw the way I look at you' thing. Then we got changed, and went to meet my daddy who was waiting by the limo for us. He greeted us with a smile, just like before. I offered a smile back, and we got in without a word, once we were in the car, we started talking again.

"So, Miley, who else knows about… you know?" My daddy asked, trying to avoid saying 'Gay' just in case Mitchie didn't know.

"Just Mitchie, and You… do you think mom would be disappointed?" I asked, as I looked up out of the bird-roof of the limo.

"No honey, of course not." He said, putting his arm around me.

Once we got back to the house, we pulled our wigs off, and sat on the couch. My dad went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. The smell of my dads home made spaghetti bolognaise filled the room, and I suddenly realised how hungry I was; I skipped breakfast because I wasn't hungry, and then I didn't have time for lunch.

"Mitchie, sweetie, are you staying for dinner?" He asked from the kitchen, Mitchie looked at me, as if checking it was okay, which I nodded to say it was. She then called back to my daddy.

"Yes please Mr. Stewart, if that's okay." She added quickly.

"You know it is Mitchie, you can call your mom and tell her, you're sleeping over again, right?" He asked, and again, she looked to me to check it was okay, and again, I nodded. She smiled and grabbed our home phone from the coffee table, dialling her number and waiting for her mom to pick up.

"Hi mom, I'm staying at Miley's for tea tonight, okay?... Yeah… And is it okay if I sleep over?... Okay, thanks mom… okay, see you in a bit… bye… love you too." And she put the phone down.

"She's gonna bring my stuff around in about 15 minutes." She said happily. My dad heard her and shouted an 'Okay.' We sat and watched TV until her mom came and brought her stuff around. Then we watched TV again, then my dad called us for dinner. We all sat to the table, and ate, we chatted about the normal stuff that you talk about over dinner, and then we all laughed when my daddy slurped up a piece of spaghetti and got meat sauce all over his shirt. After we'd eaten, me and Mitchie were about to go upstairs, when my dad pulled me over and told Mitchie to go ahead… again.

"Bud, should I trust you alone with Mitchie, or should I make you sleep downstairs?" He asked, with a strict father-tone-of-voice.

"Daddy… don't embarrass me, Anyway, I'm pretty sure Mitchie's straight, if she wasn't, she would've told me." I said casually. He nodded and gestured for me to go. I went up the stairs, and into my room, She wasn't in there, so I guessed she was in the Hannah closet. I opened the door, and saw Mitchie in there, looking at the wall which had pictures of me as Hannah, with other famous people on there. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there, and she quickly spun around on her heal.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." She said smiling at me.

"I don't matter, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked her, we walked over to my cupboard and she scanned through all my films, picking a few out. Then we went to my bed and she laid the 4 movies on my bed; _The Unborn, Loving Annabelle, The Simpsons movie _and _Mamma Mia._ I smiled at her choice.

"I really wanna watch _Loving Annabelle_ first, I've never seen it, but it looks good. What's it about?" she asked. Typical Mitchie, she's one of them kids that gets something for Christmas, says they've 'Always wanted one', then asks what it it. I laughed at that, then told her.

"It's about lesbians. A girl gets kicked out of her school, so has to go to a boarding school, then she starts to fall for her teacher." I explained, and she nodded, and without another word, walked over to my DVD player, and put it on, then she grabbed the remotes and came back over to the bed.

We got under the covers, and snuggled up close together. That's something I loved about Mitchie, even though she knew I was gay, she didn't act awkward around me, she still hugged me, let me kiss her cheek and forehead, she still told me she loved me, and she still snuggled with me at night.

We watched the movie, and when it got to the part where the two girls were having sex, Mitchie said my name.

"Miley?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?" she asked, as if she was scared to offend me or something. She said it really quietly; I'm actually surprised I heard her over the movie.

"No… The furthest I've ever gone with anyone was making out…" I trailed off. She looked at me, her eyes saying 'who'. "Loads of girls, none of them really meant anything though. Why?" I asked, curious as to why she suddenly asked me that.

"I-No reason… I… can I ask you something?" she asked, as if she was scared, which was scaring me, she was being really quiet, not like the Mitchie I know and Love.

"Yeah, course you can Mitch, you know you can." I said, as I put my arm around her shoulders, she rested her head on my chest, and fidgeted about a bit until she got comfy. She was quiet and still for a minute, then she spoke again.

"How did you know that you're into girls?" she asked, as if she was… _hinting?_ Oh my god! Mitchie's hinting! No, wait, there's no way… but maybe… It would explain a lot… hmm, Oh god, I hope so.

"I just… did, I never really liked kissing Jake much, and then one time I was dared to kiss Lily at a party. It felt right, and then after that, I always looked at girls differently. Why?" I asked quietly.

"I-I dunno, it's… these past few months, I've seen someone differently. I've been thinking about her more and more, but it's difficult, she's my best friend…" she trailed off. I looked at her in mock horror, I gasped over-exaggeratedly, and pulled my hand up to my chest. "What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, I just… you know, thought I was your best friend, but you know, if you like this other girl more than me, then fine…" I said it with mock-offense to my voice, truth was, I was completely gutted that she a girl that wasn't me. She looked down, and turned a light shade of pink, She was silent for a while, but then spoke, really quietly, I was actually surprised I heard her, but I was more shocked at what she said.

"You are my best friend… I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but I cant control it…" she said quietly, I heard her sniff loudly and realised she was crying, I sat up, and she copied, I pulled her into a tight hug, and wiped away her warm tears. "So, you're not freaked out that I like you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not, since we're confessing, I- I like you too." I stuttered out, and she looked up at me, with wide eyes, she smiled brightly.

"I-Is it okay if I… kiss you?" she asked me. I didn't say anything, I just leant forward and closed my eyes, she did the same and our lips met in hot, fiery passion. Her lips were so soft, and her tongue was so warm… wait a minute… her tongue? She was licking my bottom lip, I opened my mouth, knowing what she wanted, and our tongues started battling against each other.

Somehow we ended up lying down, Mitchie on top of me, holding my face with her hands, we were in full-on, hot steamy make-out mode. It was so unbelievable, I'd dreamed about this since I met her, we were so concentrated on each-other, we didn't hear my door click open.

We heard someone clear their throat, and faster than I thought was possible, Mitchie flew off me and onto the bed next to me. My daddy just chuckled. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and knew I was going red. I looked to the TV. The two girls were still having sex on there. _Fucking great moment to be caught in by your dad, making out with your best friend, whilst watching two girls having sex._ Not.

"Look, you two, I really don't have a problem with you two dating or whatever, but there are two conditions. 1; turn the porn off. 2; keep it PG 13, and you can sleep in the same room." He said expectantly. I nodded, and got off the bed, pressing the eject button, letting the DVD come out. I put it back in the box and went to put it back in my cupboard, but my daddy stopped me.

"Miley, give it to me, tomorrow we're going through all your DVD's, and Magazines, and I'm confiscating anything pornographic. Your 15 for crying out loud. Anyway, I made cookies, I'll leave them here for you. Night girls. And remember, PG-13." He said, as he placed the plate of fresh baked cookies on my nightstand, and left. As soon as the door was shut, Mitchie burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny? Now he's gonna take all my porn off me." I said in a whinny-kid voice, she just laughed harder, then stopped, she raised her eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked.

"What porn?" She asked jokingly. Oh shit, I never told her that I actually had porn.

"Erm… don't laugh, okay?" I asked, and she nodded. I spun my position, so my head was hanging off the edge of my bed, and pulled out a box, which was full of Porn movies and magazines. I put it on the bed, and lay next to Mitchie again, we emptied it out onto my bed, and she was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Mitch, you promised you wouldn't laugh… anyway, you cant say that right now…" I pulled a magazine off the pile and opened it on a random page, which had a picture of two extremely hot, sweaty naked girls making out. "… isn't totally turning you on right now." And she blushed, fidgeting uncomfortably. "And now you need to sort out the little problem you've got going on in your pants, right?" I asked, and she nodded, it was a small nod, probably from embarrassment, but it was still a nod.

"You know where the bathroom is." I said, as she nodded and practically jumped from my bed and ran to my bathroom. I burst out laughing at how turned on she was, and the fact that she was sitting in my bathroom, hand in her pants, pleasuring herself.

She came out about 10 minutes later, still bright red from embarrassment.

"I hope you cleaned up in there." I said with a giggle, she nodded, and climbed back into bed next to me. We put another movie on, and fell asleep about half-way through it.

……………………………………………………

The next morning, I woke up at about 10.30. Mitchie wasn't in my bed, so I guessed she was either downstairs… or in the bathroom with another one of my magazines. Then I looked to the floor and saw that we knocked the pile of porn off my bed at some point. I quickly scooped it all up and put it in the box, then pushed the box deep under my bed.

I went downstairs and saw my dad making… pancakes, and Mitchie sitting at the table with Jackson. I smiled at her and went up behind her, I hugged around her neck, and she turned to face me.

"Morning." She said, obviously more awake than me, I said it back, and kissed her on the lips. Then we heard choking coming from where Jackson was sitting.

"Oh My God! What the hell was that?!" He asked, after taking a mouthful of his water to stop himself from dying off my dads pancakes.

"I kissed her good morning." I said casually. His eyes darted from me to Mitchie, then back to me again, then to my dad.

"Daaadd… Miley just kissed Mitchie." He said, like he was a 5 year old, grassing me up for putting a whoopee cushion under his seat… Ha, good times. My dad turned around and chuckled, he said something about 'should've went in Miley's room last night' and went back to cooking, nothing more was said on the matter.

After breakfast, we both got ready, made out for about an hour, then Mitchie's mom arrived to pick her up. I went and sat on the couch, and my dad stood in front of me.

"Miley, come on, I told you last night, I'm checking your room for any more porn. Is there anything you wanna tell me about before I go up there and find it myself?" He asked. I thought about it for a while. On one hand, I could tell him, and just get it taken off me, and probably grounded, and yelled at. Or, I could not tell him, let him find it, chance getting grounded for even longer, get it taken off me, get an even worse telling off, and any other punishments for lying to him. I decided to go with option one.

"There's a box under my bed." I muttered quietly. He heard me, and went upstairs, he didn't say anything, he just came downstairs carrying the box. I looked down at the floor and he emptied the box onto the coffee table. Just as he was about to yell at me, Jackson came down and saw the pile.

"S-weet! Are these Miley's?! You filthy little…" He started to say, but my dad cut him off.

"Enough. Jackson, upstairs, me and your sister need to have 'The talk'" and with that, Jackson nodded and ran upstairs… oh, how fantastic, the talk with my dad! Yay. _Not._

**I know, OOC much? But oh well I was in the mood (:**

**Lets get me some reviews :)**


End file.
